mi corazon te ama
by Takao Hiwatari
Summary: Hola a todos me gustaría saber que pasaría si a ustedes sus padres les comprometieran XD, Kai y Takao, estarán comprometidos, pero ellos ni siguiera se conocen. KaixTakao


**Mi corazón te ama **

Autora: India

Residencia Kinomiya 

Hola abuelo como estas disculpa la tardanza es que se me hizo muy tarde y el profesor no me dejaba salir hasta terminar los ejercicios de matemática, lo peor que el tema me marea, "odio la matemática" o mejor dicho "odio al profesor de matemática" (India: eso me pasaba a mí XD), y como te ha ido abuelito – Pronuncio Takao con una gran sonrisa.

A mí. Me fue de maravilla Taka-chan, ha y apropósito tu hermano llamo por teléfono diciendo que vendría el sábado en la mañana, no te parece una excelente noticia, Hiro vendrá después de tanto tiempo – Dijo el abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos

Sí abuelo es una excelente noticia… Abuelo me puedes perdonar es que estoy cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza por tantos números, creo que me voy a dormir temprano y no te molestes por la cena no tengo hambre… Buenas noches abuelo – Dirigiéndose a su cuarto y acostándose en su cama, él se encontraba desconcentrado su mirada estaba fija en el techo de su habitación cuando dijo – No lo entiendo porque Hiro viene a casa después de tanto tiempo, no lo comprendo, no comprendo a Hiro a pesar que es mi hermano – Después de pensar tanto en la llegada de su hermano mayor Takao se quedo profundamente dormido.

¡TAKAO, TAKAO! Levántate muchacho holgazán ¡TAKAO! Si no te levantas te echare agua fría en la cara ¡TAKAO! levántate – Gritaba el abuelo.

Takao se levanta de malagana miro al reloj y eran las 6:00 a.m., él se volvió a costar, pero los gritos del abuelo no le permitían volver a la tranquilidad, Takao se levanto como un zombie y abrió la puesta de su habitación.

Ya estoy despierto abuelo deja de gratar que me vas a dejar sordo – Dijo un Takao que parecía un zombie.

Vaya ya era hora, creo que a ti ni un terremoto te despierta, vete a lavarte y a cambiarte, pero rápido que en cualquier momento llega Hiro y no quiero que te vea en pijamas, pero apúrate no te quedes ahí parado durmiendo como es gallo, luego bajas a desayunar. ¡PERO RAPIDO! – Pronuncio el abuelo cuando se dirigía a la cocina.

Que crueldad, levantarse tan temprano el sábado (india: Te comprendo Takao T.T) creo que mejor hago lo que me pide antes de que me ahorque – Takao se dirigio al baño a lavarse la cara, el decidió tomar un corto baño, el calentó el agua de la tina y se metió – No puedo creerlo voy a ver a Hiro después de 10 largos años – Cuando el termino de bañarse el agarro una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura dejando su esbelta figura al descubierto, en las manos el tenia una pequeña toalla la cual el usaba para secar su cabello, el salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, a vestirse – Esta es una difícil decisión ¿que me pongo? A ya se que ponerme – Cuando Takao termino de vestirse se miro al espejo, el estaba con un pantalón que le quedaba bien ceñido, con un polo pegado al cuerpo y enzima tenia una casaca – Bueno ya estoy limpio, vestido y ahora tengo hambre – Takao se dirigió corriendo a la cocina

Que bien te ves Takao,jaja si no supiera que viene tu hermano diría que te vas a una cita jaja, a y como me dijiste que te ibas a poner a dieta te prepare ensalada de frutas – le dijo su abuelo sonriente.

Jajajaja una cita que payaso eres abuelo jajaja, deberías trabajar en el circo matarías de risa a toda la audiencia, ha y gracias por la ensalada de frutas –Respondió Takao de forma sarcástica.

Pasados unos minutos el timbre de la residencia Kinomiya sonó el abuelo de Takao fue a ver quien era mientras que Takao terminaba de comer su ensalada de frutas. Takao solo escuchaba la risa de su abuelo (india: Tan fuerte se rie / Takao: Si, aun que tu no lo creas)

Hiro que bueno que llegaste te estábamos esperando, y como estas hijo (de cariño XD), debes estar cansado por el viaje, toma asiento estas en tu casa – Dijo el abuelo sonriendo de oreja a oreja (India: Lógico no lo ve 10 años o.ó).

Abuelo tanto tiempo sin verte, yo estoy bien y donde esta Takao – Dijo el joven buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

A el esta en la cocina esta terminando su desayuno – El abuelo se dirigió a la cocina a llamar a Takao quien se encontraba lavando su plato – Takao tu hermano ya llego apúrate – Le dijo su abuelo mientras salía de la cocina.

No puedo creerlo el ya esta aquí después de tanto tiempo. Hiro hermano yo…. Yo no quiero verte – Susurro Takao para que nadie lo oyera.

Takao salio de la cocina con pasos inseguros, se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraba su abuelo y su hermano.

Hola Hiro tanto tiempo sin verte – Saludo Takao nerviosamente.

Lo mismo digo hermanito, guauu, pero mírate nada mas como has crecido, y como has cambiado no te pareces en nada al Takao que deje hace 10 años – Dijo Hiro abrazando a Takao.

Jajaja, si Takao a cambiado mucho, pero tu no has cambiado en nada – Respondió el abuelo.

Eso es verdad Hiro, tu no has cambiado en nada – Dijo Takao mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano – y ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo hermano? – Preguntó.

A bueno yo… ¿abuelo no le has dicho nada? – Pregunto Hiro con el ceño fruncido.

No, no le he dicho nada aun – Respondió el abuelo.

Decirme que ¿Qué cosa no me han dicho, díganme por favor, que cosa me ocultan, abuelo, Hiro díganme – Preguntaba Takao algo confundido (India¿Qué crees que te oculten/ Takao: No se pero lo sabré muy pronto).

Bueno será el momento que lo sepas. Nuestro padre a penas naciste, te comprometido con la familia Hiwatari, yo me he estado reuniendo con esa familia acordando todo, hermano estas comprometido con el hijo menor de esa familia, con el joven Kai Kiwatari – Le dijo con toda la tranquilidad posible

¡QUE..? Como que comprometido, Hiro eso no puede ser¿porque? Acaso nuestros padres no pensaron en mí, si yo estaba o no estaba de acuerdo¿porque? Hiro. No olvídate de ese compromiso absurdo, yo ni siquiera conozco a esa familia. Y tu Hiro porque tienes que estar reuniéndote con esa familia si nuestros padres ya están muertos…es algo... – En ese momento Takao fue interrumpido por su hermano.

Lo se takaose que estas molesto pero ya esta dicho, no se puede romper ese compromiso ya que las dos familias firmaron un documento que no se puede contradecir, debimos decírtelo antes pero, quieras o no te vas a casar con el joven Kai Hiwatari (Takao: Nooooo, todo menos eso / India: Pero si tu amas a Kai/ Takao: Cállate). – Dijo su hermano.

Takao no seas tan irascible, esa fue la ultima voluntad de tu padre además ese compromiso no se puede romper, comprende tus padres querían un buen futuro para ti Takao. – Dijo el abuelo.

A si es hermanito y pasado mañana te llevare a conocer a la familia Hiwatari, ya tienes la edad suficiente para ir a conocerlos – Dijo su hermano.

Tengo solo 16 años por el amor de DIOS – Pronunció Takao furioso – Abuelo, hermano, saben que voy a dar un paseo, necesito aire fresco.

Takao se encontraba desconcertado, necesitaba hablar con alguien asi que opto por ir a la casa de su mejor amigo. Takao toco el timbre de la casa de su amigo.

¿Takao como estas? – Con una gran sonrisa – Oye por que esa cara tan triste – Con cara de preocupación.

A el… bueno el es mi novio – Contesto el güerito sonrojado.

¡TU NOVIO! Vaya si yo no pregunto, yo ni me entero ¿Cómo se llama? y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? – Takao pregunto curiosamente.

Se llama Rai y llevamos recien un mes. Pero ya no seas tan curioso y dime que te pasa – Contesto el güerito que ya parecia un tomate (India: jaja, con lo blanco que es XD/ Takao: Lo hubieras visto jaja parecía un tomate).

Esta bien pero dejame saludarlo primero – Dijo Takao.

OK! Rai puedes venir un momento quiero presentarte a un amigo – Llamando el güerito a su novio – Rai dejame presentarte a Takao, el es como mi hermano. Takao el es Rai mi novio.

Mucho gusto de conocerte Takao – Saludando el felino cordialmente.

El gusto es mió – Respondió Takao con una gran sonrisa.

OK! Es que hoy en la mañana mi hermano después de 10 años viene a verme, el quien siempre me dijo que estaría a mi lado es un mentiroso, él me dejo cuando tenia 6 años y ahora se aparece diciéndome que yo estoy comprometido con el hijo menor de la familia Hiwatari, ni siquiera conozco a esa familia, ya no se que hacer y me dijo que pasado mañana me llevaría a conocer a esa familia¡no quiero CASARME con ese tal KAI! – Respondió Takao muy triste y a la vez furioso.

Escucha yo tampoco conozco a esa familia pero no puedes sacar conclusiones apresuradas tal vez te agraden, quien sabe – Dijo el güerito quien trataba de animarlo.

Sabes tal vez tengas razón, creo que juzgare cuando los conozca a esa familia, pero de algo si estoy seguro, no me CASARE CON ESE TIPO – Dijo un Takao molesto – Pero ya me tengo que ir, no quiero preocupar a mi abuelo, gracias Max me ayudantes mucho, adiós Rai, cuida mucho a Max.

Si lo are, de eso no te preocupes, Max es muy importante para mi – Dijo el felino abrazando al güerito y besándolo en la mejilla.

Jajaja, Ok Max te dejo en buenas manos bye cuídense – Se despidió Takao con una sonrisa traviesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

Gracias a todas las personas por leer mi fic y y agradesco mas a las personas que dejen Reviexs

¡Gracias!


End file.
